Viviendo entre zombies
by Hadelqui
Summary: Tras la boda de las hermanas Bennet con Darcy y Bingley al final de la película, las dos parejas tienen la necesidad de vivir fuera de Rosings, aprendiendo a vivir entre zombies como matrimonio y formando una familia


**Introducción**

Hacía ya varios meses desde que habían volado el último puente que conectaba Londres con el resto del país, haciendo que la invasión zombie fuera más lenta y así poder prepararse mejor cuando llegara el momento en el que Wickham retornara.

De igual modo, hacía varios meses que Elizabeth y Jane habían contraído nupcias con el Sr. Darcy y el Sr. Bingley, y desde entonces habían permanecido en Rosings por deseo de Lady Catherine, pero ambas parejas estaban deseosas de salir de ahí para empezar una vida en sus respectivos hogares.

-¡No digas tonterías Darcy!- Le espetó su tía- Aquí estáis protegidos y a salvo.

-No se trata de eso, tía- Intentó hacérselo entender- Pemberley es el hogar de mi familia, mi hermana está allí y es nuestro deseo ir allí y quedarnos.

-No entiendo porque queréis marcharos- Añadió el Sr. Bennet- ¿Qué sucederá si os atacan allí?

-Pemberley es muy seguro, señor, no llevaría allí a Elizabeth si no lo fuera, al igual que tampoco residiría allí mi hermana- Le aseguró Darcy viendo cuanto les iba costar convencerlos.

-Y Green Park está muy próximo a Pemberley- Añadió el Sr. Bingley- En caso de necesidad podemos acudir allí, aunque es tan seguro como lo era Longbourn.

-Padre, por favor- Le imploró Lizzy- No podemos seguir viviendo aquí, nosotros necesitamos nuestro propio hogar, donde poder ser nosotros mismos- Lo miró a los ojos, esperando que la comprendiera- ¿Lo comprendes?

-Siempre has sido un espíritu libre- Le sonrió con ternura- Está bien, Si de verdad es vuestro deseo, no me opondré a ello.

-¡Gracias!- Gritaron las dos damas emocionadas mientras lo abrazaban.

-¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!- Espetó Lady Catherine- ¡Georgiana puede venir aquí! ¡No hay motivo para que partáis!

-Con el debido respeto, querida tía, pensábamos marchar con o sin vuestro consentimiento, pero por cortesía a vuestra hospitalidad preferimos preguntaros antes- Señaló Darcy con seriedad- Ahora bien, si os seguís negando, nos veremos en la obligación de llevaros la contraria.

-¡Esto es increíble!- Gritó furiosa- ¡L tenéis todo aquí y lo despreciáis!- Los miró con enfado- Está claro que no voy a poder hacer que cambiéis de opinión así que no sé que estáis haciendo aquí.

-Partiremos mañana- Le informó- Si nos disculpan, iremos a preparar nuestros equipajes.

Tal como había anunciado Darcy, al día siguiente tuvieron listo el carruaje con todas sus cosas para emprender el camino. Las dos hermanas se despidieron de sus familiares y subieron al coche, Bingley subió a continuación, sentándose junto a su esposa. Darcy iba a subir cuando Lady Catherine le llamó un momento desde las escaleras de la entrada.

-Ya que insistes en partir, quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿De que se trata?- Preguntó curioso por saber que podría querer su tía.

-Hace una semana recibí una misiva de tu tío, Lord Maclock, en ella decía que últimamente había visto muchos zombies alrededor de sus tierras y temía un ataque en breve- Le explicó- Quisiera que fueras y comprobaras la situación.

-Claro tía, cuenta con ello- Le aseguró- Pararemos en Green Park y de ahí cumpliré tu petición antes de continuar hasta Pemberley.

-Te lo agradezco.

El caballero hizo una reverencia y caminó hasta el carruaje que lo esperaba, se acomodó junto a su esposa y emprendieron el viaje.

Desde Rosings hasta Green Park y Pemberley no había mucho camino, así que en un día pudieron arribar sin contratiempos. Darcy se aseguró de que el carruaje continuara hasta Pemberley con sus cosas y de paso, envió una misiva para su hermana avisándola de que en unos días estarían allí.

Esa primera noche en Green Park fue bastante tranquila y placentera, ambos matrimonios charlaban animados mientras cenaban y después junto al fuego. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Darcy tuvo que partir temprano a cumplir con la petición de su tía.

-¿De verdad tienes que ir?- Preguntó Lizzy con tristeza.

-Le prometí que lo haría- Le aseguró acariciando su mejilla- No serán más que un par de días, mis tíos y mi primo viven cerca de aquí.

-¿Y por qué no puedo acompañarte entonces?

-Preferiría que te quedaras aquí- Le confesó- No me gustaría que te sucediera nada estando tan cerca de nuestro hogar.

-¡Se defenderme muy bien!- Le espetó irritada por el comentario.

-Lo sé, no pretendía insinuar lo contrario.

-Si no quieres que te acompañe dilo sin más- Se quejó furiosa antes de girarse y caminar al interior de la casa.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que es lo que ha sucedido? Creo que no he dicho nada malo.

-No se preocupe Sr. Darcy, seguramente sea porque en varios meses es la primera vez que parte sin ella y los nervios le habrán traicionado.- Le aseguró Jane- Si me disculpa, iré con ella para ver como está- Hizo una reverencia- Buen viaje y tenga cuidado.

-Gracias Jane- Devolvió la reverencia para luego ver como caminaba en busca de su esposa- Cuida de ella Charles- Le pidió a su amigo antes de subir a su caballo- Volveré en un par de días.

-Lo haré- Le aseguró- Buen viaje amigo.

Darcy miró hacia la puerta una última vez con la esperanza de que su esposa saliera a desearle un feliz viaje, pero eso no ocurrió. Resignado, dio un suspiro y emprendió la marcha.

En el interior de la casa, Elizabeth observaba como su esposo partía al galope y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Jane, que había entrado minutos antes para hablar con ella, la abrazó con cariño y la consoló.

-¿Por qué no te has despedido de él como es debido?- Le preguntó preocupada por su forma de actuar- No ha hecho nada malo, simplemente se ha preocupado por ti, como cualquier esposo haría.

-No sé porqué lo he hecho- Le confesó- Y ahora ha partido sin que me haya despedido de él- Añadió poniéndose a llorar desconsolada.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Dijo Jane preocupada- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien, no sé que es lo que me ha pasado- Bajó la mirada- Tan solo espero que él me perdone cuando regrese.

-No estaba enfadado, ¿de acuerdo?- Lizzy asintió mirandoa su hermana- Y ahora cálmate y ven a desayunar.

Las dos hermanas bajaron abrazadas, mostrando el cariño que se profesaban y como se entendían de inmediato.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ese entendimiento, Elizabeth tuvo unos cambios de humor tan bruscos en los siguientes días que ni siquiera Jane era capaz de apaciguar. Pasaba de la alegría al llanto y del llanto al enfado en una fracción de segundo, haciendo que los Bingley se preocuparan mucho por ella.

La mañana del tercer día desde la partida de Darcy, Elizabeth se dedicó a pasear por el jardín de la entrada mientras su hermana y su cuñado se dedicaban a entrenar a pocos metros de ella. Mientras, intercambiaban conversaciones.

-En mi opinión, después de entrenar, cultivar la mente con la lectura es lo más importante- Aseguró Lizzy pasando por delante de ellos.

-Es importante leer-Respondió Bingley mientras esquivaba un ataque de su esposa- Pero en los tiempos que corren, prefiero dedicarlos a estar con los seres queridos que a leer, nunca se sabe cuando puede ser el final.

-Desde luego no hay que descuidar a la familia- Le respondió caminando hacia la fuente que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, donde se apoyó de repente, pero Charles y Jane no se percataron- Pero en los tiempos que corren es importante ser culto…- Añadió con dificultad, sintiéndose terriblemente mareada- Si no lo hacemos… ¿Qué será de nosotros cuando… todo esto… acabe?- Lizzy se desplomó sin más junto a la fuente.

-Me parece que aún falta mucho para que todo esto acabe- Añadió Jane, al tiempo que blandía su espada- ¿No te parece Lizzy?- Pero no hubo respuesta- ¿Lizzy?- Al no recibir respuesta, tanto ella como su esposo dejaron de entrenar y se giraron a buscarla.

-¡Está ahí!- Gritó Bingley al mirar junto a la fuente y corrió hacia ella de inmediato. Cuando la estaba cogiendo en volandas vio que a poca distancia había un grupo de muertos vivientes que se acercaba hacia ellos- ¡Jane!- Le gritó a su esposa, que lo había seguido hasta Elizabeth.

-Lleva a mi hermana dentro, yo te cubro.

Jane cogió su espada y enfrentó a la horda que se acercaba mientras Charles corría hacia el interior. Una vez estuvieron dentro, Jane intentó dirigirse hacia la casa, pero lo tenía posibilidad de moverse, estaba rodeada. Empezaba a pensar que no iba a salir de esa cuando su esposo salió de la casa, espada en mano y atacó a los zombies, consiguiendo que Jane pudiera moverse.

Al tiempo, desde el interior de la casa, uno de los sirvientes disparaba a las cabezas de aquellos seres, haciendo que sus patrones tuvieran más facilidad para acabar con todo el grupo. Uno a uno fueron cayendo hasta que no quedó ninguno.

Raudos, volvieron a la casa y cerraron todas las entradas. Bingley se dedicó a organizar la vigilancia y a mandar a alguien a por el médico para su Cuñada, mientras Jane fue junto a esta, preocupada por ese desmayo.

Lizzy permanecía inconsciente cuando llegó el doctor, Jane permaneció dentro con ella durante la revisión. Bingley fue a su despacho mientras esperaba a que salieran de la habitación, le preocupaba que hubiera enfermado, pues no le parecía normal desmayarse en mitad del jardín. Dándole vueltas a eso estaba cuando le avisaron de que se acercaba alguien a caballo.

De inmediato salió corriendo hacia la puerta, con una pistola en la mano por si era una visita no deseada, llegó hasta la entrada justo cuando el visitante que estaba en el exterior golpeaba la puerta.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- Preguntó el dueño de la casa.

-¡Soy Darcy!- Se escuchó al otro lado.

-Abrid la puerta y en cuanto entre volver a cerrar la casa a cal y canto- Ordenó Bingley apartándose de la entrada.

El servicio obedeció de inmediato, dando paso a un Darcy con el rostro cansado por el viaje. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas, el hombre bajó del caballo y abrazó a su amigo.

-¿Como ha ido el viaje? ¿Conseguiste ver a tu tío y a tu primo?

-Más o menos- Respondió con seriedad- Encontré a mi primo a unos kilómetros de la casa de sus padres, oculto entre los árboles- Le explicó- Cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo me dio el alto y me contó cómo su hogar había sido invadido por zombies que habían asesinado a sus padres.

-¡Dios mío!

-Me primo y algunos soldados amigos suyos se han encargado de limpiar el lugar pero desde entonces han extremado la seguridad- Le aseguró- Dice que han visto hordas bastante numerosas por la zona.

-Hoy hemos sufrido el ataque de una de ellas justo después de...- Bingley calló de pronto, preocupando a su amigo.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?

-Intenta mantener la calma- Le suplicó alarmándolo aún más- Tu esposa se desmayó en el jardín de la entrada minutos antes de que sufriéramos el ataque.

-¿Como que se desmayó?- Darcy palideció- ¿Donde está? ¿Está bien?

-El doctor y Jane están con ella ahora.

-Dime que no la mordieron, por favor- Suplicó con miedo.

-No, conseguí traerla a la casa antes de que llegarán los zombies.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- Suspiró aliviado.

-Vayamos dentro y esperemos a que salga el médico.

Los dos caballeros se internaron en la casa y fueron al salón, donde permanecieron dando vueltas junto a la chimenea hasta que por fin apareció el doctor bajando por las escaleras. Darcy, al verlo, se acercó raudo hasta él y lo interrogó.

-¿Como se encuentra? ¿Está bien? ¿Sabe el motivo de su desmayó?

-Cálmese, señor Darcy, su esposa se encuentra bien- Le informó- Aunque si deberá moderar su actividad física, su alimentación y no podrá montar a caballo durante unos meses.

-¿Qué? Pero si ha dicho que se encuentra bien.

-Y se encuentra estupendamente- Le aseguró- Solo tiene los síntomas comunes de su condición y mis indicaciones son las que recomendaría cualquier experto.

-¿Su condición? ¿Qué condición?

-Señor Darcy, su esposa está en estado- Le sonrió el anciano hombre- Si me permite un consejo, suba con ella, estaba un poco nerviosa cuando he salido.

Darcy no esperó a que el médico lo repitiera dos veces, salió presuroso hacia el piso superior, encontrándose con Jane en la entrada de la habitación. La mirada de su cuñada mostraba auténtica felicidad.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Claro- Le aseguró cediéndole el paso- Y señor Darcy, tenga paciencia con ella- Añadió antes de bajar por las escaleras.

Una vez estuvo solo, abrió la puerta y se internó en la estancia. Buscó con la mirada a su esposa y la hayó en su cama, llorando con desesperación. Caminó hacia ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama más próximo a ella.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupado al verla de aquel modo. Ella negó al tiempo que se lanzaba a su cuello desesperada- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Estoy embarazada- Dijo entre llantos y lamentos.

-Ya lo sé, el doctor me ha informado abajo- Le explicó mientras besaba sus cabellos- Estaba muy preocupado, Charles me contó lo ocurrido en el jardín de la entrada.

-¿Tú te alegras por este bebé?

-¡Claro que me alegro!- Dijo emocionado, y la miró un poco desconcertado- ¿Es qué acaso tú no?

-Yo... No lo sé- Respondió bajando la mirada- Sé que debería estar emocionada, sin embargo solo siento miedo- Le explicó a su marido- ¿Crees que soy la indicada para cuidar de un bebé? Tengo mal genio, soy muy impulsiva, nunca he cogido un bebé en brazos, ¿qué ocurrirá si no soy capaz de protegerlo?- Se abrazó fuerte a él- No estoy preparada para esto.

-Escucha- Le dijo con ternura cogiéndole el rostro entre sus manos y mirándola con ternura a los ojos- Yo me siento igual, lo más cerca que he estado de cuidar un bebé fue cuando nació mi hermana y para entonces yo estaba en el internado, y bien sabes tú que mi genio no es muy bueno, pero eso no importa- Le dijo sonriente- Lo único importante es que ya quiero a este bebé por encima de todo y haré lo que sea por protegerlo y que llegue a ser alguien decente y respetado.

-¿Como puedes pensar así en los tiempos que corren?- Le preguntó maravillada por su forma de expresarse- Me gustaría pensar como tú pero no puedo evitar pensar que voy a ser una madre terrible.

-Elizabeth, eres una mujer maravillosa y excepcional, te has enfrentado a Wickham y a la horda de muertos vivientes más grande de la historia, saliendo victoriosa, por salvar a tu hermana, y estoy completamente seguro de que después de eso, podrás cuidar de nuestro hijo- La alabó mirándola con amor incondicional- No será fácil, lo sé, pero entre los dos lo conseguiremos.

-¿De verdad crees eso de mí?- Preguntó emocionada, y cuando él asintió Lizzy solo pudo besarlo con adoración- Tienes razón, este bebé es lo más importante que tenemos y lo protegeré por encima de todo- Dijo convencida.

-Esa es mi Elizabeth- Le acarició la mejilla- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, mucho mejor, aunque tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo, estoy muy susceptible.

-No te preocupes, me esforzaré por tenerte contenta y tranquila- Le aseguró antes de besarla de nuevo..

Dos días después los dos partían en carruaje hacia Pemberley, donde vivirían junto a Georgiana y esa nueva vida que crecía dentro de Lizzy.

 **Hola, aunque voy a seguir escribiendo fics de la historia original (estoy escribiendo una, cuando la tenga más o menos estructurada empezaré a subir), he querido hacer uno cortito sobre OyPyZ de lo que yo me imagino que ocurrió tras el final del libro y la pelicula. Espero que os guste.**


End file.
